I Could've DIED, John
by Gamzee Meowkara
Summary: Sherlock seems to not have any fears, really. He doesn't have a fear of spiders, snakes or even serial killers...but he actually does have one fear. John figures it out in the worst time. (If i get enough likes on this, i shall make more chapters of his secret fears.)


**hey so this is spontanious and i was inspired to do this from a random rp i had a long time ago! comment on what you think, i honestly couldn't care less.**

It was a crystal clear day, and our two favorite people were not taking their time to observe that. Currently, they were one hundred thirty five meters straight up.

Sherlock and John were currently climbing one of the largest Ferris wheels in existence, trying to get down. They couldn't just wait to get down the normal way though. This was urgent. I suppose you'll find out why along the way With Sherlock.

"We don't have to go down this way," John said.

"You said it's important and that you need to be out of here now," Sherlock reminded. "This is better."

John set his foot as sturdily as possible on the support of the wheel. It was stopped currently, but it wouldn't be for long. John carefully got out of the cart a bit shakily. Sherlock was still inside the cart waiting for his turn to leave.

"Hurry up, now." Sherlock said.

John was startled by the sudden conversation. His foot slipped up but he barely caught himself. He was now outside of the cart gripping onto the wheel supports for life.

"When I said I wanted a flat mate, I didn't mean it literally." Sherlock mused subtly.

"Get climbing, will you?" John replied back edgily.

Sherlock did so, setting out a lot quicker than John. He seemed pretty fearless so far. John warily crept down the wheel, silently gaining confidence.

"You sure take your time." Sherlock commented tiredly.

"I'm being cautious. I want to get down, but I don't want to kill myself." John reminded patiently.

"I want to get down too, you realize." Sherlock informed brashly.

"I'm sure you're not scared at all, so no need to rush." John mocked.

Sherlock stopped speaking, he jut kept climbing down behind John. John looked up, brows raised.

"What?" He asked.

"What?" Sherlock repeated.

"You got quiet," John said.

"Yes, why is that questionable?" Sherlock inquired hastily.

"Are you actually afraid?" John almost smiled.

"Of what?" Sherlock snapped defensively. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"You're afraid of heights," John scoffed in conclusion.

"I am not, that's preposterous." Sherlock threw a hand up.

With that single wrong move, Sherlock swerved away from the support beam. His foot slipped with a squeak. Sherlock, wide eyed, dependently clung back to the bar and sturdied himself.

John laughed a little. "How brave of you,"

"Shut up, I almost fell!" Sherlock retorted.

"Your face was pretty amusing though." John looked down as he climbed on.

"I'll make sure to take a photograph of yours when I push you off." Sherlock threatened.

"You wouldn't do that," John reassured passively.

"I know..." Sherlock mumbled irritated.

"So you really are scared of heights?" John asked timidly.

"Not at all," Sherlock lightly. "I was just cautious to grip that bar when I swerved."

"If you aren't afraid, you can go right ahead of me." John nodded. "I'm sure I'm slowing you down."

"I will then," Sherlock accepted rashly.

John stopped climbing and edged to the side. Sherlock ventured down more until he heard something groan to life. The wheel creakily came back and began to turn.

Sherlock was on one of the moving beams while John wasn't. He began to move back up.

"Hurry, jump to the side I'm on," John instructed hurriedly.

Sherlock kept going down quickly, trying to avoid that choice. So far he was only losing pace and was falling behind.

"Just jump!" John called.

Sherlock knew he had to. He angled himself right, and with a last regretful breath, jumped. He was about to land on the beam with John, but a moving cart got in the way.

Sherlock face planted the cart and missed John entirely. John yelled in horror as Sherlock fell once again.

Sherlock put his arms out, desperate to cling to anything near. His hands didn't catch the next thing though. His coat did the catching.

The bottom of his trench coat was flying upwards, but was caught on the top of cart support beam. The bar was certainly poised. It's edge caught him good and tight.

Sherlock was hanging upside down off of the cart, one hundred meters up.

Luckily this cart was empty, so nobody was there to see the detective dangling helplessly. The cart moved upwards, closing in on John.

"John!" He yelled.

John was staring at the floor, looking for his friend, but looked up. He glared when he saw who was calling him.

"How did you do that?" John hollered unbelieving.

"Just get on the stupid cart!" Sherlock yelled impatiently.

John hesitantly got to the edge. "You sure I'll make it?"

"I'll catch you," Sherlock assured, putting his hands out.

John gave him a skeptical look. "You're upside down!"

"So?" Sherlock said. "Hurry, I'm getting farther away!"

John nodded and finally jumped. Sherlock caught his hands and threw him into the cart. John landed roughly with a huff.

"Thanks," John said, winded. "You alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine, John." Sherlock nodded. "Why don't you make a cup of tea and unwind, while I dangle up here like a human sacrifice."

John sighed and stood. "Don't have to be rude about it."

After a few minutes, John finally got his colleague down safely. The cart came to a halt at the bottom of the wheel in due time too.

Sherlock saw the cart coming to the ground. Only a few feet lay ahead of the cart. He wanted off this ride; it was horrible. Before the cart even landed, Sherlock leaped out of the cart. He barely missed a tourist, but he landed successfully.

He sighed tiredly with relief and looked back at John as he got off the cart The traditional way.

"So lets get to that place that was so important." Sherlock said.

"It wasn't that important...not important enough to climb the London Eye for." John replied.

"You said, 'its important date today,' you don't go back on a scheduled case." Sherlock said.

"Not a scheduled case for this date..." John groaned. "I said I have an important date. With Mary?"

Sherlock glowered at him. "I almost _died_ so you could go on a date?"

"I'll bring leftovers?"


End file.
